


It's OK To Not Be OK

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, even Patton Sanders can have off days, everyone else comforts him, patton has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Kudos: 16





	It's OK To Not Be OK

The second he woke up Thomas could tell something was different. As he went through his morning routine he couldn't stop thinking about how much he'd prefer to just get back into bed.

He knew he couldn't, he had lots to do today, but the urge to do so was so strong he almost started to go back up the stairs to bed.

He stood in the middle of his living room and took a few breaths before calling for Logan.

Logan appeared looking as immaculately dressed as ever.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" Logan asked.

"I have an overwhelming urge to just give up on the whole day and go back to bed." Thomas explained with a sigh.

Logan thought for a second before responding "Well it's got nothing to do with me so I guess we better get the others here."

Logan summoned the others but only Virgil appeared.

"Where are the others?" Logan asked in an exasperated voice.

Virgil frowned "I suppose they weren't expecting to be filming today." he muttered.

"But were not, Thomas just has a huge urge to give up on the whole day already and it's barely been half an hour since he's woken up." Logan explained.

Virgil looked at Thomas who seemed to barely be paying attention to either of them and had such a glum expression on his face Virgil wondered if he should even bother trying to help.

Virgil jolted out of this thought quite quickly, alarmed at the feeling of hopelessness that came out of nowhere.

"Um, Logan I think this could be a pretty big issue because whatever is happening to Thomas is starting to affect me too. And we all know what will happen if I stop doing my job." Virgils voice was panicked.

Logan summoned the other two with more insistence as Virgils panic began to affect Thomas slightly.

This time both the others showed up and Logan wasted no time at all in bringing them up to speed.

"So you see this is starting to affect Virgil too which could mean a repeat of last time." Logan concluded with a glance to Thomas who was debating whether or not to send Joan a text to cancel everything for the day.

"Thomas! Don't you dare cancel! You have so much to do, you can't waste a single day if you want to get this all completed by your deadline!" Virgil suddenly shouted as he realised what Thomas was doing.

Everyone else flinched and Roman opened his mouth to complain but then suddenly Virgil leant back against the wall and muttered "ugh never mind let's just go to bed, not like anything we were doing today was that important."

Logan shouted "Virgil! Please don't do this right now."

Virgil flinched and looked around with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to help it. I don't understand what's going on. I... I feel so tired and sluggish but I know how much we have to do." his voice shook and his hands trembled as he struggled to understand what was happening.

Thomas suddenly seemed to come to his senses as he said "Well whatever is going on needs to be dealt with quickly because like Virgil says I have so much to do today and this weird laziness or whatever needs to disappear."

Romans face became serious as he realised the severity of the situation. "What have you ruled out already? Could it be something one of us has done?" he asked looking around at the others.

Logan instantly went into deduction mode. "Well it can't be me as I've written up numerous schedules and planned lots of the things Thomas is supposed to do today. It can't be Virgil as he is also being affected by this and he's adamant Thomas continue to work today to finish everything on time. That leaves you and... " Logan trailed off as all eyes turned to Patton who hadn't said a single thing since rising up.

Patton looked around at them all with a huge beaming smile and said in a cheery voice "well it sure isn't me kiddos, you know I only want what's best for Thomas."

Virgil stared at Patton for a second before saying "How are you feeling today Patton?"

Patton sent him a grin "I'm feeling just great, like that tiger off the frosted flakes box."

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Pattons large grin didn't seem to reach his eyes as he said "of coarse.... Get it? You said sure, which sound like shore. A sea shore has sand which is coarse?"

All four of the others looked at him with concern on their faces.

"That was a stretch even for you." Thomas said worry causing his voice to shake.

Virgil noticed the odd sheen in Pattons eyes and let out a small sigh. "Patt? Is this... Is this one of your bad days?" he asked in a soft voice that took the others by surprise.

Pattons smile faltered slightly but it reappeared looking a bit more forced. "I.... I don't think I heard you, what was that?" his voice also seemed strained.

Virgil smiled sadly before saying "No one here is going to think any less of you for not being super happy and cheerful you know? You are allowed to not feel good."

Pattons smile fell even more and his lips trembled as he surveyed the others warily. "I don't mean to be such a hindrance." he said in a small voice.

"It's perfectly normal Patton. It's highly unusual for the heart to only feel one set of emotions and it's refreshing to know you're not a ball of sunshine and kittens every day." Logan said in a reassuring way.

"Sometimes a good cry is what you need to get rid of the things bothering you." Roman said with a glance at Virgil who rolled his eyes at what Roman was hinting at.

"Patt, you're not a hindrance of any sort. You just need to learn to let yourself feel all emotions and not shy away from the unpleasant ones." Virgil said in such a convincing way that Patton could feel his walls crumbling.

"I.... I'm sorry Thomas. I just feel so..... So..... Helpless and horrible that I can't help it." Patton sobbed, tears streaming down his face as his happy façade finally broke.

As Patton cried Thomas sank onto his couch and also started crying.

"crying can be therapeutic and the more you try to stop yourself the better you'll feel once you cry. I think the reason you have no idea what's wrong is because you've been holding in all the negative feelings instead of letting them happen and now there are lots of small reasons you could be crying that have built up into this." Virgil said in a comforting voice.

Roman was stunned at how familiar Virgil seemed with what Patton was going through that it made him wonder if Virgil had learnt it the hard way.

Logan seemed uncomfortable being around two people who were crying but he still managed a soft voice. "Joan is going to be here in a couple hours which gives you some leeway for all this however I would suggest that you remember to not go crazy while spending your money on props today."

Thomas nodded from where he was on the couch but Patton was still sobbing heavily and Virgil physically couldn't just stand there watching so he walked over and wrapped him in a hug.

Patton let out a small noise of surprise as Virgil hugs were rarer than anything but sobbed into Virgils shoulder with a mumbled "I'm going to ruin your hoodie."

Virgil brushed it off with a shrug and lead Patton over to the sofa where they sat next to a crying Thomas.

Roman quickly jumped into action and sat himself next to Thomas to comfort him while Logan floundered slightly about what to do.

Eventually Roman gestured for him to sit down the other side of Thomas and all of them were sitting on the couch either comforting Patton or Thomas or both.

After another hour had passed Patton started to feel better and Thomas managed to stop crying and start calming down.

Patton sighed quietly before extracting himself from the odd double hug he'd been getting from Virgil and Thomas.

Thomas let go of Patton with a small "Sorry for crying on you Patton." making Patton laugh slightly.

"it's OK Thomas, if I were made of gears I'd rust but it's a good thing I'm not, I'm just made out of.... Tears." Pattons quiet little joke didn't quite pack it's usual punch but it still made Logan groan so it was still a success.

The group stood up, stretching or wiping their faces as they exchanged small smiles with each other.

Thomas took a few deep breaths, courtesy of Virgil telling him to, while Roman was busy trying to keep Logan from shouting at Patton who had fallen back into his usual habit of making puns.

"Look, Thomas, Joan will be here soon so you need to clean yourself up and make sure everything is tidy before they get here." Virgil muttered making Thomas extra aware of how little time there was.

"Hey Logan do you like picnics?" Patton asked in his usual cheery voice.

"I.. I guess. They're adequate." Logan responded, caught off guard at the odd question.

"and would you say you care about things like Yellowstone national Park?" Patton continued, grinning at the confused expressions on everyone's face.

"Well, I'm definitely not of the mind that it's acceptable to take part in deforestation and other unsavoury activities." Logan had a frown of confusion on his face as he tried to figure out what Pattons end goal was.

"Well I guess that means you're...." Patton started to say and Logan seemed to suddenly realise something because he shouted "No don't say it!"

"Logie bear!" Patton exclaimed with a giggle as Logans face paled drastically.

Roman and Thomas gave Patton a strange look while Virgil struggled to hold back his laughter.

"Patton, I thought we said you wouldn't call me that!" Logan growled through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Logie, if you keep growling like that you'll be stuck with Logie bear as your nickname." Virgil said, barely managing to keep his voice level.

Roman let out a snort and clamped a hand over his mouth as Logan sent a withering glare at Virgil.

"Um... I should probably start getting ready." Thomas said, his voice shaking with withheld laughter.

"that's OK Thomas we need to get Logie bear back to his woods before he mauls someone anyway." Virgil said with a smirk as he sunk down, Logan following while muttering under his breath.

"Well that was unexpected but I'm glad you're feeling better Thomas, you too Patton. Now I really need to start thinking up more things to add into the next video." Roman said with his usual flair and sunk down humming.

Thomas turned to Patton who had a pleased smile on his face. "Are you feeling OK now Patton?" he asked.

Patton sighed slightly and replied "No, not really but I'm definitely feeling better than I was. I'm sorry for scaring you kiddo, I didn't mean to make you feel so bad."

Thomas gave him an encouraging smile as he said "It's OK to not be OK sometimes Patton. Everyone has bad days, even you. Just next time let someone know OK?"

Patton nodded and exclaimed "Sure thing kiddo, now you go have your fun with Joan while I go and try to calm Logie down." with a giggle Patton sunk down leaving Thomas standing alone in his apartment again.

At least that was until the door went and a huge grin spread across his face. Joan and Talyn were here.


End file.
